


If You Work for it

by Stariceling



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their fishing trip (episode 23), Kinta offers his theory as to why some things taste better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Work for it

Kyu was having a hard time eating his fish. Kinta had guided him through catching it, cleaning it, and cooking it, and he was probably fed up with babysitting Kyu by now. He had even lost one of the fish he caught, along with his hook, when Kyu leaned too far over the railing and nearly fell in the water. He had to drop his line and haul Kyu back into the boat, and had smacked him over the head for being so careless.

His trouble was partially because it kept burning his fingers and making him drop it, but mostly because he had managed to slice his index and middle fingers while cleaning the fish, and wasn’t supposed to be using them.

Luckily, it turned out that all of his awkward pickings at the fish were more than worth it.

“Uwaaaa,” Kyu cried out in surprise, “It’s really good!” He couldn’t remember ever having fish that good, not in his whole life. “It’s delicious!”

Kinta laughed, and it was a pleasantly triumphant sound. “That’s because you worked for it. Everything tastes better after a long day.” He reached over and gave Kyu a friendly thump on the back, making him drop the bit of fish he was holding in his lap.

“Ah, Kinta. . .” Kyu’s protest was half surprise and half reproach. He hadn’t wanted to loose his dinner like that. When he tried to pick it up with his two uninjured fingers and his thumb, the fish simply flaked apart and slipped out of his fingers.

Kinta laughed again and moved to sit closer to Kyu. He snatched the fish out of Kyu’s lap, ignoring Kyu’s wordless protest at having his fish stolen.

“Say ‘ah.’”

Kyu did not, in fact, say ‘ah,’ but he did open his mouth obligingly, and allow Kinta to slip the piece of fish in.

Kyu cooperated happily while Kinta picked the bits of fish out of his lap and fed them to him one by one, only interrupting with small sounds of enjoyment. He didn’t mind at all that Kinta’s fingers kept brushing his lips with each bite.

It seemed that Kinta was edging a bit closer, but Kyu was too pre-occupied with his dinner to really mind until Kinta caught him by the chin.

“You’ve got a little something right there,” he said, turning Kyu’s face up and towards his own.

“Where?”

“I’ll get it.” Kinta rubbed his thumb over the corner of Kyu’s mouth and leaned closer, as if studying the spot. He ran his thumb over Kyu’s mouth again, paused, then darted close in one quick movement and nibbled at the corner of Kyu’s mouth.

Kyu made a vague exclamation of surprise as Kinta’s tongue slipped out, brushed the edge of his lower lip, and retreated again. Kinta continued to harass the edge of Kyu’s mouth, nibbling at him with his lips as well at his teeth, until Kyu tried to sit back. Then Kinta lazily turned his head so that his lips slid over and landed squarely on Kyu’s lips.

Kinta continued his attentions there for a moment, though his movements were slower and more subtle. By the time he released Kyu’s mouth and sat back, Kyu’s brain seemed to have stopped functioning rationally.

“Did you get it?”

In reply, Kinta smacked Kyu across the back of the head.

“Ouch!” Kyu rubbed his head unhappily. “What was that for?”

Kinta turned his back on Kyu, looking irritable. “You can’t really be that naive?”

Kyu felt himself starting to blush. His lips still tingled from Kinta mouthing them. “I’m not!” Before he knew it he was flailing his arms in a frantic gesture of denial. “It’s just that you said something was there and then you. . . !” Kyu realized he had no idea what to call what Kinta had done. “I wasn’t expecting that!”

Kinta just smiled and licked his fingers, which may or may not have been burnt, the way Kyu’s were. Kyu licked his lips, trying to recreate that feeling of pressure. He still didn’t know what to think about what had just happened, but he was slowly starting to consider it instead of just reacting.

Kinta seemed rather pleased with himself. He kept looking at Kyu out of the corner of his eye, and didn’t make any move to further interfere with his dinner. Kyu wondered if he had helped him with the fish just to get closer to his mouth. If that was the case, he had gone to some trouble to set it up, though Kyu wasn’t entirely sure why.

“Kinta? Was that another one of those things that tastes better if you work for it?”

A grin slowly spread across Kinta’ face. “That’s right.”

Kyu licked his lips again, but he couldn’t taste anything. “Did it taste good?”

“Yeah.” Kinta put one hand on Kyu’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. His good humor seemed to have been entirely restored. “You were delicious.”


End file.
